Der Wille der Götter
"Der Wille der Götter" ist das 13. Kapitel der Chronik "The Age of Conquest", die auf dem Regelwerk Dungeons & Dragons 5e basiert. Der Gerichtskampf zwischen Alexasar Dayne und Edward Farlorn beginnt und stellt sich als gewaltiges Kräftemessen zwischen Paladin und Kleriker heraus. Beide gehen aufs Ganze und kämpfen mit Magie und Schwert gegeneinander. Letztlich muss Alec zwar schwere Verbrennungen und Verletzungen hinnehmen, doch es gelingt Ihm, seinen Feind zu niederzustrecken und zu bezwingen, wobei Er Ihm, trotz seiner Taten, dennoch die Kriegerehre lässt, mit der Waffe in der Hand zu sterben. Nur kurze Zeit später hat Keira verheerende Neuigkeiten für die Rattenfänger: Die Rote Horde wird Northfield angreifen, um die gewaltigen Vorräte an Nachtstein zu plündern, mächtiges, magisches Gestein, welches unterhalb des Bergfrieds lagert. Um dieser Bedrohung zu begegnen begeben sich die Rattenfänger in die Hauptstadt der Baronie um den Lord zu warnen, werden jedoch nicht ernst genommen und abgewiesen. Daraufhin unternimmt die Gruppe ein waghalsiges Manöver und begibt sich unerlaubt und auf eigene Faust in die Kavernen der Burg, um dort die Vorräte an Nachtstein in Sicherheit zu bringen. Die Mission ist zwar ein Erfolg, doch begegnen Ihnen untot gewordene Ritter und die Gruppe beobachtet überdies Alastaire, der sich frei und offen in der Burg bewegen kann und seinem Herrn verspricht, in Kürze schon das gesamte Land für Ihn zu erobern. Um sich für den unweigerlichen Krieg um die Stadt zu wappnen, organisiert die Gruppe, neben den Soldaten des Barons und den Paladinen, letztlich auch die Unterstützung von Finbar, der mit den Briganten und Diebesgilden in der Stadt verhandeln soll. Die Rattenfänger selbst machen sich auf den Weg übers Meer nach Kel'Thoras, um die dortigen Seestreitkräfte ebenfalls als Unterstützung zu mobilisieren. Handlung Als die Dämmerung und damit der Zeitpunkt des Gerichtskampfes gekommen ist, sind die Schwerter letztlich vollendet. Alec benennt das Langschwert, welches aus den Überresten von Celyna's Klinge gefertigt wurde, "Eidwahrer", damit es Ihn an seinen Eid gegenüber den Wächtern des Nordens und sein Versprechen an Celyna erinnern möge. Das Kurzschwert, welches aus der zerbrochenen Waffe seines Großvaters, Berrand Dayne, gefertigt wurde, benennt Er "Rabenklaue", da sein Großvater es im Namen von Haus Ravenholm führte und Er die Ehre seines Großvaters damit wiederherstellen will. Das Großschwert, welches aus seiner Klinge und der Verschmelzung der beiden anderen Schwerter entsteht, nennt Er schließlich schlicht "Schwert der Dämmerung", da es im ersten Licht der Dämmerung entstanden ist und in Anlehnung an die "Dawn Hammer", denen Er angehört. Nachdem die Gruppe den Plan besprochen hat, dass im Falle einer Niederlage Alec's, Keira unbedingt Kolgar und Varen in Sicherheit teleportieren soll, ehe diese festgesetzt und hingerichtet werden können, begeben sich alle zu den Trainingsgründen des Ordens, wo der Kampf beginnen soll. Die Oberhäupter des Ordens und auch die einfachen Soldaten sind bereits erschienen. Letztlich findest sich auch Edward Farlorn ein und der Gerichtskampf im Namen der Götter beginnt. Alec hält sich zunächst recht wacker, ist aber fast ausschließlich in der Defensive, da sein Widersacher mit Feuer und Klinge versucht, Ihn zu Fall zu bringen. Immer wieder versucht Er, Edward Farlorn zu einem Geständnis zu bringen und seine Motive zu hinterfragen, doch Der gibt Ihm keine Antwort. Als Er schließlich eine gewaltige Feuersäule entfesselt, kann Alec dieser kaum standhalten und erleidet schwere Verbrennungen. Er spürt aber sofort, dass dieses Feuer unheiliger Natur ist und erkennt, dass Sir Farlorn wohl tatsächlich ebenfalls ein Diener des Herrn der Asche ist und von Diesem seine Fähigkeiten erlangt hat. Nachdem seine letzten Zweifel an der Richtigkeit dieses Kampfes damit beseitigt sind, geht er wieder zum Angriff über. Nachdem die Magie der beiden Kontrahenten letztlich erloschen ist, kämpfen Alec und Edward mit Ihren Klingen gegeneinander. Dabei entgeht Alec nur knapp einer Enthauptung durch seinen Widersacher und wird mehrmals heftig getroffen, lässt sich aber nicht zu Boden gehen. Als Er schließlich das Schwert der Dämmerung erstmals entfesselt, gelingt es Ihm mit einem verheerenden Angriff die Verteidigung seines Feindes zu durchschlagen und Sir Farlorn zu entwaffnen. Da Er nicht will, dass Dieser einen unehrenhaften Tod stirbt, gestattet Er seinem Kontrahenten sogar, seine Waffe aufzunehmen und einen erneuten Angriff zu starten, was Dieser dann auch tut. Mit seinem neuen Schwert holt Alec jedoch zum Gegenschlag aus und es gelingt Ihm, den Schädel seines Feindes mit einem gewaltigen Treffer zu spalten, was den Kampf zugunsten von Alec entscheidet. Im Augenblick seines letzten Angriffs haben alle Umstehenden eine wabernde Aura in Gestalt des Kriegsgottes Temporus selbst um Alec herum gesehen, was auch die letzten Zweifel daran beseitigt, dass Er wirklich ein Champion des Kriegsgottes selbst ist. Nach seinem Sieg muss Alec sich zunächst erholen. Während Lord Arvandir und seine Gefolgsleute zu den Waffen rufen lassen und Vorbereitungen treffen, verbringen die Rattenfänger den Tag damit, weitere Pläne zu schmieden. Dabei berichten Sie Keira im Detail, was Sie über die Rote Horde in Erfahrung bringen konnten und wie Sie den Vormarsch selbiger gesehen haben. Auch vermuten Sie, dass Northfield das ultimative Ziel sein wird, da es die Hauptstadt der gesamten Region bildet. Keira fällt in diesem Zusammenhang urplötzlich etwas ein und noch ehe Jemand aus der Gruppe sie dazu fragen kann, teleportiert Sie sich davon. Somit bleiben Alec, Kolgar und Varen nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Sie verbringen den Tag innerhalb der Burg und warten weitere Entscheidungen der Oberhäupter oder die Rückkehr Keira's ab. Dabei stellt Alec fest, dass seine bisherige Schuppenrüstung durch die Flammenangriffe von Edward Farlorn unbrauchbar geworden ist und beschließt, von nun an eine Plattenrüstung zu tragen. Der Orden überlässt Ihm aus Dankbarkeit eine der Rüstungen der verräterischen Ritter, welche Ihm, Kolgar und Varen aufgelauert hatten. Am Abend desselben Tages erscheint Keira dann per Teleportation wieder im Burghof, mit einem ganzen Trupp Zauberer aus der Winterhold Akademie hinter sich. Diese beginnen sofort, einen magischen Schutzschirm um die Burg zu legen. Noch ehe die Gruppe fragen kann, was los ist, fordert Keira die Rattenfänger auf, Sie zum Baron von Northfield zu begleiten. Erst als die Gruppe zu Pferd die nahegelegene Stadt erreicht und beinahe bei der Residenz des Baron's angelangt ist, offenbart Keira Ihre Bedenken: In Northfield wurde in früheren Zeiten, als das Material noch reichlich vorhanden war, viel mit dem legendären Schwarzstahl gearbeitet und geschmiedet. Ein Nebenprodukt dieses Stahls in der Verarbeitung ist jedoch Nachtstein, der aus den nicht verarbeiteten Überresten des Stahls entsteht und nur durch selbigen auch zerstört werden kann. Diese Nachtsteine lagern zu Hunderten, aus alter Zeit, unterhalb der Stadt Northfield. Sie gelten als mächtige, magische Artefakte und wenn Vora'thul diese in die Hände bekommt, wären Er und die anderen Diener des Herrn der Asche nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Dieses Risiko kann nicht eingegangen werden. Aufgrund Ihres hohen Status wird Keira und den Rattenfängern schließlich eine Audienz beim Baron von Northfield, Oktavius Varenius, gewährt. Zunächst wird der Baron von Keira auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge gebracht. Er vertraut den Worten von Lady Brightwater zwar und ist willens, seine Soldaten aus der ganzen Region zu versammeln, merkt aber an, dass dies in jedem Fall mehrere Tage dauern wird. Außerdem weiß der Baron um die Vorräte an Nachtstein unterhalb der Stadt, sieht jedoch keine Veranlassung, Keira den Zutritt zu diesen Räumen zu gewähren. Er vermutet, dass die Zauberin die Steine für Ihre eigenen Zwecke nutzen wird. Auch längere Diskussionen stimmen den Baron nicht um. Auf die Vorschläge der Rattenfänger indes geht Er gar nicht ein, da Er diese für nicht kompetent oder vertrauenswürdig hält. Als immer klarer wird, dass Er sich nicht umstimmen lassen wird, greift Keira zu drastischen Mitteln und nutzt Ihre Magie, um den Baron kurzzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Noch ehe seine Wachen eintreffen, flüchtet die Gruppe aus dem Thronsaal in Richtung der Gewölbe, um sich selbst Zutritt zu den Kammern des Nachtsteins zu verschaffen. Dort angekommen stellt die Gruppe fest, dass die Türen der Kammer ebenfalls aus Schwarzstahl sind und damit nicht zerstört werden können. Schließlich kommt Alec die Idee, den Rahmen der Türe ringsum mit Keira's Eismagie zu versehen, sodass sich enormer Druck aufbaut und die Tür letztlich aus den Angeln sprengt. Obgleich es länger dauert, als geplant, gelingt dieses Vorhaben auch tatsächlich und öffnet den Zugang in die alten Kammern, die bis unters Dach mit Nachtstein gefüllt sind. Sofort beginnt Keira damit einen Zauber zu wirken und nach und nach den gesamten Bestand an Nachtstein in eine magische Zwischendimension einzulagern, um so sicherzustellen, dass die Steine während des Kampfes um die Stadt nicht mehr da sein werden. Ihr ist bewusst, dass Sie sich dabei zu einem potenziellen Ziel für die Feinde macht, nimmt dies aber willentlich in Kauf. Während Sie den Zauber durchführt, bewachen Alec, Kolgar und Varen die Tür, um sicherzugehen, dass Sie nicht gestört wird. Es dauert jedoch nicht lange, ehe drei Ritter den Gang entlangkommen, direkt auf die Gruppe zuhalten und wortlos den Kampf eröffnen, aller Argumentationen der Gruppe zum Trotz. Während des Kampfes zeigt sich, dass die drei Ritter längst tot sind, da Sie sich trotz schwerer Verwundungen nicht zurückschlagen lassen, nicht auf Worte reagieren und wie Marionetten gesteuert wirken. Es ist offensichtlich, dass die Ritter untote Kreaturen sind und nur durch Nekromantie am Leben erhalten werden. Alec, Kolgar und Varen halten solange stand, wie möglich und es gelingt Ihnen mit vereinten Kräften, je einen der Ritter niederzustrecken. Als Keira den Zauber schließlich beendet hat und sämtlicher Bestand an Nachtstein aus der Kammer verschwunden ist, macht sich die Gruppe daran, die Burg zu verlassen. Da es inzwischen Nacht geworden ist, hat die Gruppe die Dunkelheit als Schutz und kann sich erfolgreich durch die Gänge bewegen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Als Sie erneut am Thronsaal vorbeikommen, hören Sie dort Jemanden Zwiesprache halten. Da die Tore nur angelehnt sind, können Sie im Vorbeigehen einen Blick ins Innere des Thronsaals erhaschen und sehen dort zu Ihrem Entsetzen Alastaire, der scheinbar mit seinem "Meister" spricht und Ihm versichert, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, ehe Er hier residieren und all dies Ihm gehören wird. Keira will den abtrünnigen Zauberer sofort stellen, wird aber von Alec abgehalten, der erklärt, dass dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt oder Ort ist. Scheinbar war es Alastaire, der mehrere Ritter getötet und wiederbelebt hat. Ein Kampf gegen Ihn mitten im Zentrum der Politik von Northfield würde letztlich nur zur Inhaftierung der Gruppe führen und damit alle Pläne zur Vorbereitung gegen die Rote Horde zerstören. Letztlich lässt sich Keira davon überzeugen und die Gruppe flieht aus der Burg. Nach erfolgreicher Erledigung Ihrer Mission flüchtet die Gruppe zunächst zum einzigen Unterschlupf, den Sie in der Stadt kennen: dem Meister der Krähen, der hocherfreut ist, Keira wieder zu sehen und Alec sofort als den "Eisprinz" erkennt, von dem Kolgar Ihm beim ersten Treffen erzählt hatte. Er ist mehr als willens, die Gruppe vorerst zu beherbergen, sodass Diese Pläne schmieden können. Die Rattenfänger diskutieren darüber, wie es weitergehen soll. Dabei wird schnell klar, dass die Verteidigung der Stadt nicht allein durch die Soldaten des Barons und die Paladine gewährleistet werden kann. Alec schlägt vor, auch die Briganten, die in einer solchen Stadt, in Gilden organisiert, im Untergrund leben, für die Sache zu mobilisieren. Da Sie ebenfalls Teil der Stadtbevölkerung sind und überleben wollen, werden Sie sich dem Kampf vielleicht anschließen. Da die Gruppe für diese Verhandlungen jedoch Jemanden benötigt, der Erfahrung im Untergrund hat, schlägt Alec außerdem vor, Finbar aus Thornhold zu rekrutieren, der dies erledigen könnte. Mittels Teleportation durch Erzmagierin Keira gelangt die Gruppe problemlos und ohne Zeitverzögerung zurück nach Thornhold, wo Sie vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit aufgebrochen sind, um den Baron und die Paladine zu warnen. Hier zeigt sich nun das gesamte Ausmaß der Invasion der Orcs, da die Stadt vollständig zerstört und niedergebrannt ist. Auch der Vogt ist längst tot. Offenbar hatte die Rote Horde die Stadt, nach dem ersten Rückschlag, erneut angegriffen. Die wenigen Überlebenden, deren Anführer Finbar inzwischen geworden ist, haben sich im Bergfried verschanzt und geben sich nur äußerst vorsichtig gegenüber den Rattenfängern zu erkennen. Erst als Er seine alten Kameraden vor sich sieht, lässt Finbar die Tore öffnen. Er ist froh, dass seine Kameraden gekommen sind um Ihm und den letzten Überlebenden der Stadt zu helfen. Die Gruppe berichtet Ihm von den Erlebnissen der jüngsten Zeit und dass Sie abermals seine Hilfe benötigen. Letztlich willigt der Halbling ein, jedoch nur, wenn die überlebenden Bürger von Keira ebenfalls nach Northfield teleportiert werden, da Sie in den Ruinen Ihrer Heimat keine Überlebenschance mehr haben. So kehrt die Gruppe durch erneute Teleportation in Begleitung von Finbar und den überlebenden Bewohnern von Thornhold in die Hauptstadt Northfield zurück. Nach der Rückkehr berät die Gruppe erneut und kommt zu der Erkenntnis, dass die versammelten Streitkräfte wahrscheinlich immer noch nicht ausreichen werden. Schließlich unterbreitet Keira der Gruppe einen weiteren Vorschlag: Sie könnten nach Kel'Thoras, in die Heimat Ihrer Familie reisen und Thelen Brightwater, Keira's und Vaira's Vater, darum bitten, seine Seestreitkräfte zur Unterstützung der Stadt zu entsenden. Dafür ist Sie sogar bereit, sich der Tatsache zu stellen, dass Ihr Vater nicht gut auf Sie zu sprechen ist und Sie sich mehr oder weniger im Exil befindet. Sie will Alec und Kolgar auf diese Mission mitnehmen, da Sie glaubt, dass Diese als Einzige Ihren Vater vielleicht überzeugen können, während Finbar und Varen sich um die Organisation des Untergrunds kümmern sollen, was die Beiden auch zusagen. Da inzwischen jede Stunde zählt, brechen Keira, Alec und Kolgar noch vor Sonnenaufgang zum Hafen auf, um ein Schiff zu chartern. Tatsächlich finden Sie in ivalianisches Piratenschiff im Hafen, welches bereit ist, Keira und Ihre Begleiter nach Kel'Thoras zu bringen, wenn Sie dafür Amnestie erlangen und von Ihren Sünden als Seeräuber befreit werden. Schließlich bricht die Gruppe zu neuen, unbekannten Gewässern auf. Charakterauftritte Protagonisten * Alexasar Dayne * Kolgar Thoradin * Varen Cresthill Antagonisten * Edward Farlorn * Vora'thul (nur erwähnt) * Herr der Asche (nur erwähnt) * Alastaire Bonewright * Untote Ritter Nichtspielercharaktere * Keira Brightwater * Lord Varcen Arvandir * Lord Reynauld of Canterburg * Morak Silvertharn * Temporus (nur erwähnt) * Oktavius Varenius (Erstauftritt) * Celyna Dùrel (nur erwähnt) * Berrand Dayne (nur erwähnt) * Finbar * Thelen Brightwater (nur erwähnt) Trivia * Beim Kampf mit Edward Farlorn wird Alec's Rüstung schwer beschädigt und zerstört. Da diese nicht mehr zu retten ist, wechselt Er ab diesem Moment zu einer klassischen Plattenrüstung, welche Er fortan trägt. * Es wird etabliert, dass Alec bei Rüstungen niemals Helme trägt, da Ihm wichtig ist, dass seine Gegner sein Gesicht sehen und erkennen sollen, wer Sie besiegt hat. * Als Alec vorschlägt, die Tür aus den Angeln zu sprengen, beruft Er sich auf sein Fachwissen als Schmied in Bezug auf Eisenverarbeitung und erinnert sich daran, dass diese massiven Türen nur mit dünnen Türstiften versehen sind, die leicht ausgehebelt werden können. Dies ist eine Referenz an den ersten Teil der Filmreihe "Fluch der Karibik", in welcher William Turner den Piraten Jack Sparrow unter Anmerkung derselben Tatsache aus der Gefängniszelle befreit.